Janella in Wonderland
Janella in Wonderland is a first Philippine fantasy drama directed by Joyce E. Bernal broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The series premiered on January 13, 2014 on the network's primetime block PrimeTastik. In which regular Philippine dramas, which air episodes daily, episodes of Janella in Wonderland airs daily on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. As of March 17, 2014, it will expand on the week of 5 nights from Monday to Friday due to compared to regular Philippine dramas to air episodes daily. The rights to air the series have been also sold to other Asian countries. It was aired in Indonesia, Cambodia, South Korea, Japan, China, Taiwan and Hong Kong, dubbed in those countries' local languages. It is top-billed by teen star princess Janella Salvador in her first leading role for the mermaid tale princess as Janella Bernardo, a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea. The show also made Salvador for her phenomenal teen sweetheart princess and her box-office. Overview The intro and doing the opening recap for the narrator of Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) she recorded in proper sequence as she was there so she knows what happened and was catching us up, a character in the show can easily narrate us on what’s happened without causing confusion which artificial narrators like to do before the scene of episode. An ending in narration of Janella before the ending credits with the scene of clips. Synopsis The story of ordinary girl Janella Bernardo (Abby Bautista) was born in 8-year-old a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea follows the journey of a young mermaid, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. The family of mother Dina Bernardo (Gloria Romero), who has the mermaid tale of the island in swimming and Marvin Santos (Andrei Felix), a boy of dad at the house. Friends of the magical in human parents dad Lloyd Gonzalo (Victor Anastacio). With her named at the growing girl in the high-school as Janella Bernardo transformmed from 8-years old into 15-year-old (Janella Salvador) narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. For the beach of magic island beaches in her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) fall in love again. A normal child in all respects, the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse by Bettina Santos (Bettina Carlos), a sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance. Janella discovers that she breathe underwater, and she meets a pink-purple dolphin named Zuma that talks to her. Janella tells Freddie Agustin, her boyfriend, of the incident. Through flashback Dina (Chin Chin Gutierrez) explains that Janella's mother is a mermaid, and that Janella was given to Dina as a baby to raise because she was born with family. Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of seaworld kingdom. Which has been the houses at home, Salvador start a fire in mermaid tail catcher her Victor Fred in her ocean island. Her name is Freddie Agustin (Freddie Gutierrez), a young boyfriend at home she loved Janella fall in love she is very exciting. Janella she believes her and goes to her friends Syrenka (Sue Ramirez) and Monica (Liza Soberano). Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Janella is halfmermaid. Zuma explains to Janella that her boy is Oliver (Matt Edwards), king of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. With Zuma as her guide, Janella arrives in Oceana and meets Zuma's mermaid friends Shy (Jai Agpangan) and Andy (Joj Agpangan) give Janella an outfit to hide her legs, and together they visit the Destinies, three mermaids with prophetic powers. The Destinies tell Janella that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed. Janella will be a mermaid tale on swimming is at the beach at the island to explore the deep, and everywhere they go looks at the water for her with her friends Syrenka and Monica. Freddie and Victor, her boyfriend of Janella as well. How will Lloyd giving Janella as the mermaid girl of the sea? Somehow, that the sand castle will look in island, telling them the story as Janella who dreams of being a mermaid princess. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Shy and Andy for help with research. They manage to find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave, and the Dreamfish in the Adenato currents that Janella Bernardo is able to surf through successfully in the tide pools of island and as the beach, she's had a magical power that makes pearls dance and glow. Janella, Shy and Andy then approach Lauren directly, performing a song and dance to distract her long enough for Janella to grab Lauren's necklace. In a rage, Lauren creates a whirlpool to banish Janella to the deepest depths of the ocean. While inside the whirlpool, Janella calls the Dreamfish for help. The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back and her mermaid for good. Janella rejects the wish and accepts her responsibility as princess of Oceana. Due to this, Janella is given a real mermaid tail, which she uses to escape the whirlpool herself. Janella reveals her identity to the people of Oceana, proving her identity by brandishing the Celestial Comb. Eris rushes Merliah, and after a chase Janella is able to lure Lauren into the whirlpool. Lauren is trapped and sent into the deepest depths of the ocean. Janella finds and sets the princess, and makes Oceana healthy once more. In aftermath, Janella confesses that she is her life as a human, and gives her a magical necklace that will enable to be a human and mermaid she wishes. Janella returns to land, where she is reunited with her family with Freddie and Victor. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo - Oh my gee, an ordinary girl and a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea follows the journey of a young mermaid, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle has the mermaid tale of the island in swimming with her named at the growing girl in the high-school as transformmed from 8-years old into 15-year-old narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny give Janella an outfit to hide her legs, and together they visit the Destinies, three mermaids with prophetic powers. * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred - A boyfriend who is crush in his girlfriend Janella Bernardo. * Freddie Gutierrez as Freddie Agustin - Named as the young boyfriend at home she loved Janella fall in love she is very exciting and oh so wonderful. * Michael Martinez as Eric Bautista - A boy who loves Janella tells the ordinary girl. * Victor Anastacio as Lloyd Gonzalo - Janella's youngest father of dad as the magical in human parents dad as well as her family of this island. * Gloria Romero as Dina Bernardo - Janella's grandmother who is the child of mermaid * Andrei Felix as Marvin Santos - The boy of dad at the house * Bettina Carlos as Bettina Santos - An oldest sister of the sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance as the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse. Supporting Cast *'Aldred Nasayao' as Alfred Cruz *'Meil Cuneta' as Miela Orquia *'Paolo Serrano' as Ryan Adam *'Matt Edwards' as Oliver Ando - The king of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. *'Chin Chin Gutierrez' as Diana Bonnevie - A flashback of the mother explains that Janella's mother is a mermaid, and that Janella was given to Dina as a baby to raise because she was born with family. *'Nathan Barrera' as James Pomol *'KC Montero' as Drew Montano *'Abby Bautista' as young Janella Bernardo - It was born in 8-year-old girl as a kid, takes on a journey to trace her origins until she finds out that she is the daughter of a merman and a human. *'Kat Alano' as Mayleen Arevano *'RJ Jimenez' as James Williams - A merman prince of the underwater. *'Fretzie Bercede' as Lauren Montes *'Francis Magundayao' as Ronald Dan *'Jai Agpangan' as Shy Gonzales - A sister who gives and meets Zuma's mermaid friends. *'Joj Agpangan' as Andy Reyes - An older sister she got and meets Zuma's mermaid friends. *'Carlo Lazerna' as David Escudero *'Anne Discher' as Anne dela Cruz *'Donjeff Tejada' as Diether Yan *'Sue Ramirez' as Syrenka Carlos - Janella's friend she believes her sisters. *'Liza Soberano' as Monica delos Reyes - Janella's older sister as a friend who calls the mermaid. They got a beautiful tail. *'Alfred Vargas' as Edward Frondo - The magical kingdom of the infinite ocean. *'Yen Santos' as Louise Tolentino *'Mikee Lee' as Michael Domingo *'Kelly dela Cruz' as Andrea delos Reyes - Janella's best friends as well. *'Chris Gutierrez' as Stephen Santos 'Extended Cast' *'Ramon Bautista' as Dr. Bendor *'Arvic Tan' as The Water Emperor *'RJ Ledesma' as Evil Beneth 'Guest Cast' *'Drew Arellano' as Drew de Leon 'Special Participation' *'Jenine Desideiro' as Jenine Bernardo (mom) *'Freddie Webb' as Daniel Bautista ' 'Voices *'Jerome Ponce' as Dog Puppy *'Nel Gomez' as Janella's Pet Fish *'Coleen Garcia' as Lipstick Fish *'Polo Ravales' as Octopus *'Jon Santos' as Shrimp *'Teejay Marquez' as Jellyfish *'Pia Magalona' as Fisher *'Juan Carlos Urquico' as Porcupine Fish *'Mario Maurer' as Sea Lion *'Louise Abuel' as Zuma - Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Janella is halfmermaid. *'Bobby Andrews' as''' Tiger Fish''' *'Elmo Magalona' as Crab *'Raven Villanueva' as Sun Fish *'Anton Revilla' as Seal *'Maybelyn dela Cruz' as Chironex *'Timothy Chan' as Dreamfish *'Josh Padilla' as Remo (seahorse) *'Chienna Filomeno' as Whale Shark *'CJ Navato' as Squid *'Ruben Gonzaga' as Shark *'Neil Coleta' as Shell *'Derrick Monasterio' as Dragon Fish Reception 'Ratings' Since its premiere telecast, the show has garnered consistent high ratings with a pilot episode garnered a 31.1% household rating, dominated its competitor ABS-CBN's Honesto (28.5%) and GMA's Adarna (13.8%). By January 27, the fantasy series was at number 3 along with a primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love, according to Kantar Media Total Philippines TV Ratings. The show once more reigns the Philippine primetime TV shows as the fantaserye top-billed by Janella Salvador hit an all-time high national TV rating of has garnered a 30.2% household rating, beating its rivals Honesto (33.3%) and Adarna (14.9%) in dominating primetime slot. Since then, Janella in Wonderland's ratings proved is the #1 fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Your Heart, My Love is the #1 primetime teleseryes on Philippine TV, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC PrimeTastik slot. As of March 17, 2014, the long-running fantasy drama remained its lead despite its 10-week-airing and now gains the rival mermaid fantasy with an average rating of registered a 34.1% in the ratings share nationwide, beating the entrance of ABS-CBN's Dyesebel which is top-billed by Anne Curtis with 32.8% and GMA's Kambal Sirena also top-billed by Louise delos Reyes with only 17.9% in the month of March, based on the Kantar Media-TNS data survey. Promotion Fusing elements of traditional fantasy and myth, high-tech television production methods, and the scope and polish of IBC's legendary teleserye projects, IBC launches the first-ever fantasy operas on Philippine television as 2 new fantaseryes Carita de Angel and Janella in Wonderland becoming the huge success. Janella in Wonderland announced during an IBC trade event as one of the upcoming television serial fantasy series of the network to be shown on primetime television in a compelling story of destiny, adventure, discover, magic, passion, and the lengths we all go to for true love boast of top-rate talents and production quality. This project was given to the newest teen star princess Janella Salvador as the first lead role for the newest fantaserye in played character as ordinary girl Janella Bernardo received acclaim from critics, after signing the contract superstar for IBC through Kapinoy Talent Center. On December 30, 2013 on the network's primetime news program Express Balita, the show announced as the title Janella in Wonderland and will be shown on January 13, 2014, taking the timeslot of the concluding fantaserye My Batang Momay. Along with Janella, teamed-up with teen actor Marlo Mortel will be Janella's leading men. Victor Anastacio and Gloria Romero were announced to be the fantasy parents of Salvador's character. Andrei Felix and Bettina Carlos also joins the cast and other cast announced that included the child star Alfred Nasayao and Miel Cuneta, RJ Jimenez, Fretzie Bercede, Jai Agpangan and Joj Agpangan, Nathan Barrera and the Superstar Circle alumni Anne Discher and Donjeff Tejada. Primetime first-timer with director Joyce E. Bernal hired as director for the fantaserye. IBC Entertainment TV Division will produce the television shows and the entertainment production arm of IBC, which has been the makers of teleserye hits such as the afternoon drama Before I Fall in Love, the children's inspirational fantaserye Carita de Angel and the newest primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love. In an interview, Salvador said that it was an unforgettable experience to shoot in beach and island in what is anticipated to be one of IBC's biggest and grandest teleseryes for 2014. Since the story revolves the mermaid tale in swimming. In the island for magic, adventure and discover the fantasy while shooting. The full trailer was released on January 1, 2014 via the primetime series Safe In The Arms Of Love. The trailer became a top trending topic nationide on Twitter as the official poster was released. From January 6 to 10, 2014, Salvador appeared via the morning talk show Joey & Teysi where they promoted the fantasy opera series in telefantasya. Janella Salvador promoted their newest fantaserye's lead actress who coincidentally is the talk show's most requested guest in appearace. Salvador promoted the fantasy series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on January 11, the same day of the series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artists and critics namely mother Jenine Desiderio with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap followed by the artists of the Janella in Wonderland: The Original Soundtrack album. Salvador guested in the top-rating gag show Happy TODAS promoting the fantaserye, On January 11, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day and for the release of the fantasy series' original soundtrack, they also guested in the musical variety show It's Partytime, followed by another appearance of player Salvador in the top-rating game show The Million Second Quiz, while Mortel guested in Showbiz Star. The memorable of Savador with Superstar Circle grand winner Freddie Gutierrez joined the cast of fantaserye for her love team and as the lead stars of the fantasy drama series. It was televised in IBC, which was state owned sequestered TV network. Executives of IBC management eventually confessed that they had gladly relented to give P1 million-plus-per-day for Janella's expenses during her worldwide visit. Of course, given the projected income generated by The Kapinoy Network during the show's phenomenal run the mermaid primetime fantaserye. It is part of the IBC's newest primetime block called PrimeTastik which that includes the popular Taiwanovela Love You, Abra Gayuma, Sic O'Clock News Naman, 13 Original Movie, Shake, Ratle and Roll, a hit reality show K-Pop Star Hunt, PBA, th hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love, a kilig-serye Crazy Little Ting Called Love, the hit telenovela La Madrastra and the hit Koreanovela My Love Patzzi. It airs at 7:30pm right after its nightly news program Express Balita, and internationally on Global IBC. Promotions After its first year run, the show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. 'Mall tour' After its successful premiere and the viewers' charm support, the cast of Janella in Wonderland, name the teen swetheart princess Janella Salvador lead the show has launched Janella in Wonderland: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In January 30, the cast visited Robinsons Place Roxas followed by an appearance in February 1 at SM City Iloilo. In February 23, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at Ayala Center Cebu in Cebu City. In March 1, the cast stopped by at the Sinulog Festival in Cebu City. More fans who want to join and attend Janella in Wonderland Mall Tour to buy the event of licensing and merchandising like shirts, bags, slippers, dress, mermaid suits, toys, dolls, and beautiful bracelet in the venue. In April 4-6, Janella Salvador visited at Star City in Pasay City, Philippines as well as being part of the Kapinoy Live: Fans Day Caravan concert along with Michael Martinez, Marlo Mortel and Freddie Gutierrez to promote the fantasy drama. The cast continued the tour in Gaisano Mall of Davao Atrium in April 13 for the grand fans thanksgiving celebration and was followed by a tour at SM City Baguio in April 19. Critics The director of Janella in Wonderland is the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, tagged Janella Salvador as the teen darling sweetheart princess now hailed as the primetime princess as well based on her portrayal as Janella Bernardo. She started: "She is realy good. Oh my gee, i think she will now have a show business and this will becoming so exciting. She may be a primetime princess." "I really like it. Oh no, andya na sila, I told herself this this fantaserye would surely rate, oh my super gee Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella in Wonderland Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Soundtrack' The Janella in Wonderland: The Original Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on January 12, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Janella Salvador, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Yesterday's Love released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines which also serves as the fantasy series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. 'Track listing' #Yesterday's Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight (Nikki Gil) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador #Sana’y Kapiling Ka (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #My Love (NM feat. Melissa Petty) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Emotional (Loveholic ＬＯＮＧ) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Janella Salvador #Sunny Day (Coco Lee) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Oh My Gee (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - Janella Salvador #Heal My Broken Heart (Smile.dk) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Don't Know What You Say (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Janella Salvador #This Is the Life (Hannah Montana) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Janella Salvador 'DVD Release' IBC has released Janella in Wonderland on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. 'Janella in Wonderland mobile game' In April 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella in Wonderland. This is the first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. IBC Interactive plans to make more mobile games based on popular television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, Happy TODAS, Sir Chief Loves Maya, Iskul Bukol Men, Abra Gayuma, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and KapinoyLand. Spin-offs After the primetime huge success of Janella in Wonderland, the show was given to the afternoon spin-off version of the fantaserye called My Little Janella, the family child fantasy drama which tells more about Janella's childhood as the mermaid tale of the sea. The show premiered on April 7, 2014 together with Frijolito. Awards and nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2014 Winner, Best TV Drama Series 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' *2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Breakthrough Performance by An Actor (Victor Anastacio) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Breakthrough Performance by An Actress (Janella Salvador) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Fantasy Program 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Fantasy Series Stars) - Won (Janella Salvador) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Fantasy Series) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Fantasy Series) - Won Trivia *Salvador is also appear for the daytime seryes Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. *A good summer tale before the show, Janella Salvador is a diving course while taping started.Her role required her to swim up to 60 ft (18 m). *Salvador's mermaid tail costume's colors ("red/yellow-colored") for the mermaid tale compared to the tail colors from the film Splash. *This is Salvador's first project for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru Kapinoy Talent Center. *It also became Janella Salvador's first ever television series on IBC for the fantaserye and a new face in primetime to the Philippine showbiz industry. *This marks Janella Salvador's first primetime fantasy for IBC. *''Janella in Wonderland'' will reunite Janella with the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal directed her in such unforgettable projects. *The first primetime fantasy drama series filmed and shot in HD. References See also *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *X'Mas-New Year Sked 2013-2014 *Janella in Wonderland (Mermaid Tale Fantaserye) *'Janella in Wonderland' Makes a Splash Princess in National TV Ratings *Janella Salvador signing a contract with IBC *IBC to boost ratings with 3 new primetime seryes *Jodi-Richard for the movie seen anew in 13 Original Movie *IBC up for trying new things *IBC, DZTV and iDMZ Win Top Honors at UPLB Gandingan 2014 Awards *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Beats ‘Honesto' and 'Adarna' *IBC Primetime Programs Captured Top 5 in National TV Ratings *Freddie Gutierrez Team-Up with Janella Salvador, joins Janella in Wonderland *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Hits Its All-Time High National TV Ratings *IBC Starts the Year Certified Tops TV Ratings in January *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Superstar Janella Salvador Wants to Be an Inspiration to Young Kids *Janella in Wonderland joins with Your Heart, My Love in nationwide TV ratings *"Janella in Wonderland" is Now One of IBC's Biggest Moneymakers *10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014 Winners Announced *Coming Soon: My Little Janella, Plus Other IBC Updates *Janella Salvador love-team Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel and Michael Martinez *IBC and Channel M relaunched K-POP Star Hunt with the audition dates *Fifty-four year high for IBC *'Janella in Wondrland' is now beaten 'Dyesebel' and 'Kambal Sirena' *IBC goes Anime Kapinoy block *Janella meets Kirarin *Janella Salvador debuting its another solo album *Premier started with a chinovela Amazing Twins returns to IBC this April 7 *Primetime princess to promote mermaid fantasy series *IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate *13,000 Fans Celebrate with Janella Salvador and Abby Bautista in ‘Janella in Wonderland Mall Tour’ *IBC Board of Directors explain programming decision to air pure series daliy *Channel 13 back in harness *ATC @ IBC: CAN IT CHANGE THE TV LANDSCAPE *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *List of dramas of IBC *''My Little Janella'' External links *Official Site *Janella in Wonderland on Facebook *Janella in Wonderland on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Teen dramas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Mermaids in television Category:Fantasy television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation